Back For More
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Puppyshipping OneShot. Shōnen-ai. Joey encounters difficulties in trying to express himself to the infamous Seto Kaiba, but he doesn't need words after all.


**A/N: Completely random drabble thing... Warning!: I am not responsible for the death of the puppies murdered by this fanfic. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the sole property of Kazuki Takahashi.**

.

Back For More

When the blond saw the CEO of KaibaCorp through the window, he experienced a pang of what could only be indentified as anxiety. The brunet appeared as stoic as ever, sitting up straight in his chair and typing away at his laptop, coffee unmistakably beside him. Joey Wheeler simply stared at him for a moment, taking in the aura of disciplined masculinity and control that seeped from the brown-haired teen, even reaching Joey from outside the coffee house.

Entering the shop cautiously, he sighed and approached Kaiba. There was complete silence for quite some time, but before Joey could speak, the brunet beat him to it.

"Wheeler," he stated simply, not pulling his eyes away from the lit up screen in front of him. He pressed the enter button forcefully before taking a sip of the caffeinated drink beside him. When there was no response but a flabbergasted blond inhaling a sharp intake of breath, Kaiba spoke up again, agitated. "What do you want?"

Joey felt his shoulders droop, already defeated.

"Well?" Kaiba finally looked up, glaring at him with icy blue eyes. "Are you just going to stand there and hope that if I get annoyed enough, I'll take you for a walk?"

An angered blush found it's way to the blond's face and he clenched and unclenched his fists in order to stop himself from barking out an insult of his own. "Will ya leave if I sit?" he managed to get out, still fuming internally.

Kaiba shrugged and glanced back down to his laptop, beginning a new e-mail. "That would be progress. Maybe I'll give you a treat."

Even though the insult shook him, Joey sat down, across from Kaiba, feeling uncomfortable and unwanted.

"Good dog."

Okay. That was it.

"Will you just shut the fuck up? I didn't come here ta fight with ya. Just listen, dammit!"

Kaiba faked a yawn. "Nice to finally hear your voice," he responded, lathered in sarcasm. Joey simply breathed in deeply and let go in a brief huff. "You know," Kaiba continued, causing Joey to glance at him hopefully, "You didn't say anything to begin with. And as much as I'd just _love _to insult your inferior intelligence all day, I'm busy. Make it quick." The last three words had a strong emphasis on each of them.

Joey growled under his breath, then leaned forward to rest his arms on the small, square table.

"I was, uh, here..."

"Yesterday," Kaiba finished for him. "I know. You were staring at me like I was your next meal of the day."

Joey blinked, casually dismissing the accusation. "Wait, what? How did ya–"

"Can you get to the point, Mutt?"

Kaiba glowered at him again, his eyes reading as bored and annoyed. The blond wanted so badly to keep his outbursts and rage away from the other boy, but he couldn't stand feeling so humiliated.

"I am _not_ a fucking_ dog_!" he screeched, slamming his hands down on the table.

Kaiba was smirking. He tilted his head as he looked down, saved his e-mail and closed his laptop. "Let's take this somewhere more... private," he said with finality, standing up.

It took a moment, but Joey stood as well and followed the taller teen out the door.

They walked in silence other than a sigh or two from the blond. Joey was a few steps behind and to the left of Kaiba, his strides lax. Kaiba payed no mind to him, though he walked with a purpose, countering Joey's lazy, pitiful steps and exhibiting even more that Joey really _was_ a dog. With his tail between his legs.

"Seto..." he whispered, staring at the ground. When he recieved no response, however, they continued in the deadly silence and the blond frowned. The two of them came around a sharp curve where Joey spotted the familiar black limo. Joey reached for the handle, but, like most times, Kaiba beat him to it. The brunet opened the door and stood behind it.

"Well?" he asked, but he didn't sound impatient. He sounded challenging.

Joey gaped at him and they stared at each other for a moment, neither prepared to make the first move. Eventually, Joey sighed before climbing in, to the other side of the limo, and sat down, tense as ever. Kaiba made the same movements, smirking as he did so and turned to the privacy window. "You know what to do." The car began to move, so Kaiba closed the partition and the driver was cut off from the conversation.

Joey turned his head to look at the CEO, his arms crossing. "Where we goin'?"

The brunet leisurely lolled his head to capture the boy's line of sight, masterfully ignoring his question. As amber met cerulean, Joey found he couldn't look away, as if Kaiba's eyes were pulling out his very soul. Kaiba tore his eyes away from the other's to run them down his body instead. Joey's heart skipped a beat.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Joey?" the blue-eyed boy asked, snapping his vision to the window.

Joey swallowed, replaying the sound of his first name over again in his head. He tried to recall if he ever heard Kaiba say it before.

Tentatively, Joey reached out and placed a hand on the expensive trench coat shoulder. Kaiba shifted to continue the staring contest once more, daring Joey to move. To do anything.

The blond slid his hand down the smooth material slowly, finally reaching the brunet's hand and lacing his fingers through it.

He noticed Kaiba visually tensed.

But, a moment later, Joey was rewarded with hands in his hair and warm lips on his own. He melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the brunet, allowing a tongue to slip into his mouth and letting the other teen lie him on the leather seat. Joey sigh happily into the kiss, but Kaiba released him far too soon.

"Is _this_ what you want?" he asked offhandedly, still pinning Joey below him.

Joey cranned his neck up for another kiss, but Kaiba simply pulled away more, making the blond regret his actions.

"C'mon, Seto," he whispered, whining slightly.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "You ran away last time."

"I didn't run away! I was startled is all."

"Are you, still?"

There was a pause and Joey reached up to pull the brunet's head down, which he didn't object to this time.

"No," he replied, crushing their lips back together.

The two of them stayed that way for a moment, softly enticing each other to not break the contact. Though Kaiba was in a bit of a daze, he managed to pull away again.

"Why did you change your mind?" he interrogated further, giving Joey a stern look.

"Dunno," the blond replied honestly, "Guess the better question is why I turned ya down the first time. It's just kinda weird havin' ya worst enemy become ya lover."

Kaiba grimaced. "Don't use that word." Joey quirked an eyebrow and relaxed his head against the leather seat with a confused look. "It denotes sexual relations," he explained. "Unless..."

Joey cleared his throat in awkward understanding, noticed the mixture of Kaiba's suggestion and the position he was currently in, then chose to push the brunet off him.

Kaiba swung his arm and upper torso, laughing slightly as Joey's hand slipped and he failed to change anything. Kaiba took this opportunity to swoop down and place a feathery kiss on the blond's neck, causing him to groan, slightly in exasperation and slightly toward the notion that the kiss made Kaiba's vulgar proposition seem a little less ridiculous.

The CEO chuckled quietly, then put his feet up on the seat behind him to rest his head on Joey's chest. "Calm down, puppy. It was just a little joke."

Joey blinked.

"Okay, first of all, you, jokin'... freaky. Secondly, usin' ya insults as nick names...?"

Kaiba smirked deviously. "Does that irritate you?"

"Honestly...?" Kaiba nodded. "Almost everythin' about ya irritates me."

It was strange. Even though Joey's words were true and Kaiba knew this fact, he still couldn't help himself from chuckling faintly again. He could get used to this.

Because _'almost everything' _doubled as _'not everything' _and that was more than enough for him.


End file.
